St Patrick à Pré au lard
by Dadzetos
Summary: OS Harry Ron et Hermione se rendent à une grande fête organisée à Pré-au-Lard pour la St Patrick. Après que la soirée ne se soit transformée en beuverie, Hermione tombe sur Draco, complètement ivre, s'en suit une soirée spéciale... HG/DM


_**Rating : **__K_

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et blabla… Mais l'histoire est de moi !! :-)_

_**Mot de l'auteur**__ : Un petit One-shot pour la St Patrick, avec un peu en retard, mais j'avais d'autre écrit en ce moment. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir lu quelque part que la St Patrick puisse être fêter au Pré-au-lard, mais bon, passons les détails et amusons nous._

_Un petit couple Hermione-Draco très amusant._

**ST PATRICK AU PRE-AU-LARD**

Comme toujours à la même date de chaque année, le petit bar de la Tête du Sanglier s'habillait de fanfreluche verte, et une dizaine de trèfle pendaient soudainement du bas-plafond de ce petit pub. Chaque année, ici comme ailleurs, on fêtait la St Patrick.

C'est pour cette occasion qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de s'enfuir délicatement de Poudlard pour célébrer dans la joie cette fête folklorique. Alors que 9 heure sonnait dans un coin du monumental château, les trois compères arpentaient le passage secret qui les amenait au Pré-au-Lard. Ils arrivèrent discrètement dans le village et filèrent maladroitement, en poussant les nombreux passants réunis, pour aller à leur pub devenu habituel.

Ils arrivèrent joyeusement au bar, qui déjà grouillait de monde, et ils durent se contenter de rester debout au bar. Trois bierraubeures leur arrivèrent subitement devant, la fête pouvait commencer. Harry prit sa chope et la tendit vers ses amis :

- Ce soir c'est la fête ! Pas d'excuse, on s'amuse et on boit !

Ron le va à son tour sa chope suivit d'Hermione. Le rouquin enjoué hurlait sa joie dans le bar bondé :

- Yeaah, ce soir je me remplie la panse de bierraubeures !

- Pas de problème Ron, mais si tu es malade, tu rentres tout seul.

Les trois amis commencèrent alors à boire et s'amuser, déjà le bar n'était plus et les fêtards s'agglutinaient dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Les heures passaient et les chopes se vidaient de plus en plus rapidement. Un petit groupe local vint jouer dans un coin de la rue face au Trois-Balais et les trois amis décidèrent d'aller les voir chanter, ils sortirent et s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls élèves de Poudlard à être sorti. Apparemment une autorisation spéciale avait du être donnée pour faire la fête ce jour là, et on trouvait autant d'élèves que d'adulte dans les rues du petit village.

- Regarde Harry, Mc Gonagall a mis une robe verte et un chapeau à trèfle, ce n'est pas son genre d'habitude de faire la fête !

Hermione s'extasiait de voir tout le monde s'amuser, et les quelques chopes qu'elle avait vidée commençait doucement à lui faire tourner la tête. Quant à Harry et Ron, ils avaient carrément prit une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu. D'ailleurs Ron se sentit un peu mal dans la rue.

- Je reviens, excusez moi, je dois aller aux toilettes en urgence.

- On t'avait prévenu Ron. Bon Hermione, je te laisse aussi, je vais essayer de trouver une autre bouteille, je reviens.

Harry partit à son tour laissant Hermione seul, qui décida de se promener, elle salua amicalement ses professeur s et discuta un peu avec les jumelles Patil qui tenaient à leur bras Dean et Seamus, qui paraissaient ravis. Elle s'éloigna alors un peu de l'épicentre de la fête et se dirigea vers la maison hantée, la musique et les cris lui cassait un peu les oreilles, elle s'assit sur une souche et se laissa aller à ses pensées.

Elle entendit alors un craquement dans le buisson à coté d'elle, et vit soudainement sortir un élève habillé avec une longue cape verte. Celui-ci l'aborda :

- Oh, mais cette chère petite Granger, petite, petite Granger, wouhou, Granger, c'est moi, ton pas ami…

Hermione le reconnu tout de suite.

- Malefoy ? Tu es saoul ?

- Oh mais non, pas du tout du tout, du tout… Et je suis un homme, m'en faut plus que ça pour…

Draco ne finit pas sa phrase et se retourna directement dans son buisson pour vomir. Hermione fit ne mine de dégout et se leva pour partir.

- Non, Granger, reste, reste un peu…

- Et pourquoi Malefoy ?

- Parce que... parce que… parce que je t'aime bien

- Malefoy, tu es bourré, tu dis n'importe quoi…

- Mais non, c'est vrai, je t'aime bien Granger, je suis amoureux de toi…

- Mais ca ne vas pas Malefoy ? Vas décuver et laisse moi tranquille.

Hermione fit mine de partir mais Draco se mit alors à pleurer et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il fit tomber par la même occasion une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu entièrement vide. Hermione, bonne samaritaine, ne put que rester pour l'aider.

- Bon aller, tu vas t'asseoir, et décuver gentiment.

- Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? Hein Granger ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Mais si je t'aime Malefoy, ralala…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Granger. Je t'aime très fort gros comme ça.

Draco essaya de se relever pour écarter les bras afin de montrer à Hermione à quel point il l'aimait mais s'affala par terre comme une chiffe molle.

- C'est ça, Malefoy, c'est ça…

- Tu sais, l'autre jour, Granger, j'étais dans la grande salle et tu mangeais, et je t'ai regardé avec tes copains nuls, et je t'ai trouvé très belle.

Hermione se mit alors à rougir bêtement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait jamais accorder de l'importance aux dires d'un garçon bourré, mais la façon dont parlait Draco était tellement douce et sincère, qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être touché. Pendant ce temps là Draco sorti sa baguette magique et lança un _récuro_ sur lui afin de se nettoyer de toute les taches dégueulasse qui salissait ses vêtements. Il se releva alors, et réussit à tenir debout, Hermione l'aida à ne pas tomber.

- Dis, Granger, tu ne veux pas venir danser ?

Hermione accepta en pensant qu'elle réussirait peut-être à trouver des serpentards qui prendrait Draco avec eux, elle l'emmena donc au cœur de la fête. Malheureusement elle ne trouva que Harry, lui aussi ivre, qui se pendait au coup d'une jeune Poufsoufle dont elle ignorait le prénom, Harry la salua vite-fait et retourna avec sa copine, apparemment aussi alcoolisée que lui. Tout le monde semblait sous le coup de l'alcool, même les professeurs s'étaient assis à même le sol et jouaient avec des cartes en hurlant. Mc Gonagall semblait très mauvaise perdante, et n'arrêtait pas de traiter de tricheur Dumbledore qui riait aux larmes.

Plus loin le groupe ne s'essoufflait pas et continuait à hurler à plein poumon leur chanson, tout un groupe dansait devant, et quand Hermione et Draco passèrent devant, la musique s'arrêta. Le groupe entreprit alors de chanter un slow. Un arrivage massif de couple bouleversa Draco qui manqua de trébucher et se rattrapa en s'agrippant à Hermione. Dégrisant un peu, Draco avait le malheur de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione, et même s'il avait exagéré les choses, il était tout de même vrai qu'il l'avait trouvé très belle l'autre jour, et là penché à son coup, il l'a trouvait de nouveau magnifique. Il prétexta alors encore d'être saoul pour agir à sa guise.

- Hermione, tu ne veux pas danser avec moi ?

Hermione surprise que Draco l'appelle par son prénom, bégaya un « oui » non-réfléchis et se trouva à danser avec Draco qui lui semblait beaucoup mieux tenir debout, puisqu'il arrivait même à danser. Il la regardait dans les yeux calmement, elle en fut troublée et rougit de plus belle.

- Je ne mentais pas Hermione, je te trouve vraiment très belle.

- Rah, tais-toi Malefoy, tu es bourré…

- Oui, peut-être… En effet.

Pour la première fois, Hermione se trouvait calmement devant le visage de Draco, sans qu'aucune insulte n'ai lieu, elle était surprise de voir que le visage calme du jeune homme était magnifique, ses yeux bleu étincelait, et ses lèvres l'attiraient étrangement. Elle s'approcha de lui, mais revint soudainement à la raison et se retira pur garder une distance de sécurité. Il saisit le message et s'approcha doucement d'elle, il la dominait par sa taille, mais la jeune fille soutenait une telle présence que Draco n'osa pas s'avancer plus vers elle. Ils se contentèrent de danser calmement sur la douce voix du chanteur.

Puis la musique s'arrêta, et une autre, plus violente commença. Le couple décida alors de se retirer. Draco n'était plus du tout ivre, et même si Hermione ne disait rien, elle le savait elle aussi. Par contre Ron, qu'ils rencontrèrent, l'était tout à fait, il se jeta sur Draco et tenta de l'assommer avec un verre plus petit qu'un pouce, mais trois autres élèves le retenir et l'emmenèrent ailleurs pour continuer à faire la fête.

Sous la décision d'Hermione qui voulait se poser un peu, ils allèrent au pub de la Tête-du-Sanglier, qui contenait maintenant quelques places assises, tout les fêtards étant sorti dehors. Ils commandèrent alors tout les deux le diabolo menthe gratuit de la soirée. Le verre leur fut servit avec une touillette en forme de trèfle, ce n'était pas le genre de la maison de faire dans la dentelle, mais pourtant, la décoration avait été très travaillée pour cette fête.

- Et donc Hermione, vous êtes venus comment au village ? Vous n'étiez pas dans les rangs de ceux qui désiraient venir.

- Bah disons qu'on est venu un plus tôt.

- Je vois… Vous n'étiez pas au courant pour la sortie et vous êtes venu en clandestin ?

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux et abordèrent naturellement une discussion sur l'école et les cours. Hermione donna des conseils à Draco qui ne comprenait pas certaines choses, les heures passèrent, et il était déjà 4 heure du matin sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Dehors les rues commençaient à se vider, les plus touchés par l'alcool étaient ramassés par leurs amis, et ramenés au château, les professeurs étaient déjà partis. Hermione et Draco décidèrent de rentrer à leur tour.

Ils rentrèrent doucement, discutant joyeusement des affaires d'élève de Poudlard.

- Non ?? Ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Si je te jure, et là je suis rentré dans les dortoirs des hommes à Serpentard, et Pansy était aux pieds de Blaise, apparemment j'ai du les déranger, Pansy s'est mit à rougir et balbutier et s'est sauvé en courant. Et j'ai remarqué après que Blaise avait la braguette ouverte, j'étais mort de rire.

- Tu m'étonnes, et depuis ? Plus rien ?

- Non, je suspecte quelque chose, mais j'ai encore rien vu et Blaise ne me dis rien, quant à Pansy elle me fuit.

Ils passèrent les grilles du château et traversèrent rapidement le parc pour entrer dans leur château préféré. Il arriva le moment où il devait se séparer. Les deux bêtas se tenaient face à face et aucun n'osait parler.

- Draco, j'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée avec toi, même si tu as faillit me vomir dessus au départ, j'avoue que c'était sympathique.

- Et moi de même Hermione, c'était vraiment sympathique de discuter avec toi, tu es vraiment charmante.

Draco tendit sa main et caressa la joue d'Hermione, il s'approcha doucement et Hermione ferma les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement quelques secondes. Puis ils se dirent au revoir et chacun retourna dans son dortoir.

*

**

Le lendemain matin la moitié des élèves de Poudlard se leva avec un horrible mal de crane. Heureusement personne n'avait cours ce jour là, Hermione se leva avec le sourire, elle s'habilla et rejoignit Harry et Ron qui avait le crane explosé. Harry avait finit sa soirée avec sa serdaigle, et s'était fait prendre par un passant alors qu'ils se déshabillaient dans un buisson, et Ron lui, avait continué à boire avec d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne se souvenait plus de la fin de sa soirée, il avait seulement un gros œil au beure-noir, et avec, bizarrement, très mal aux fesses. Hermione ne leur dit rien, et tous allèrent manger.

En entrant dans la grande salle, Hermione croisa Draco qui s'y rendait aussi, elle ne le regarda pas et l'évita, il en fit de même. Elle n'était plus Hermione mais Granger, il n'était plus Draco mais Malefoy, et la magie d'une soirée s'était évaporée.

FIN

_Voilà mon petit OS d'une soirée, n'oubliez pas de poser une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser._


End file.
